Cuando No Es Como deberia ser
by Yoru Black
Summary: Harry y Hermione son ya adultos, el vive aislado y ella le visita para Navidad. El destino es caprichoso y aveces la vida no es como alguna vez pensamos que seria. Capitulo unico. Dedicado a mi Sis Aiosami. Feliz Navidad :.


_Espero te guste…_

**_๑۩۞۩๑ _****_CUANDO NO ES COMO DEBERIA SER _****_๑۩۞۩๑_**

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos vuelen mientras mis manos sujetan el volante del auto camino a tu casa. La niebla corta un poco la visión simulando las penumbras que a veces llenan mi mente cuando intento descifrar el sentimiento que nace en mis entrañas cada que un recuerdo tuyo viene a ella.

El frío hace crujir mis huesos y aquella imagen fluctuante navegando en mi cabeza logra que mi corazón se estremezca causando que mi confusión aumente. Pero aun así, es tan hermoso pensar en ti... El susurro del motor en marcha parece un soneto que toma el aire meciéndome, transportándome al pasado y de regreso, mostrándome que en todo momento curiosamente (o tal vez no tanto) tu existes, estas presente. Y hay veces que como ahora, me gusta imaginar que hablo contigo, aunque estés lejos de escuchar estas cosas que tal vez jamás dejaran de ser solo ideas... pero que más da.

Cuando todo acabo (A quien engaño jamás acabara mientras sigamos recordando), mejor dicho, cuando lo peor paso, preferiste ocultarte, mantenerte lejos de todo y todos, respetamos tu decisión. Si consideraste que era lo mejor para ti, lo es para nosotros (Aunque a veces extraño tenerte cerca).

El tiempo ha pasado, ya no somos unos niños (En realidad difícilmente se nos permitió serlo), tu y yo estamos solos, como un par de ermitaños que siempre intentamos huir de la sociedad ocultándonos en nuestras propias soledades, soledades que por mas extraño que parezca compartimos inconcientemente.

¿Sabes?... todos pensaban que Ron y yo terminaríamos juntos (incluida yo por supuesto), pero... si algo he descubierto en estos 34 años que llevo de vida es que el destino es caprichoso, no le importa lo que pienses o lo que creas, al final siempre te dará una sorpresa irremediable. Una cosa es lo que las personas digan y otra muy diferente el camino que la vida te dicta. Me imaginaba que a esta edad tendría por lo menos 2 hijos y una linda casa, tal vez un perro, compartiendo una vida con el que creía que era mi único y verdadero amor… Pero no fue así. La vida, el azar, un poder superior, que se yo, no quiso que estuviéramos juntos, y acepto su mandato, siempre he dicho que por algo pasan las cosas, no si se en realidad éramos "la pareja perfecta", hasta ahora sé que "los amigos perfectos" si somos y siempre lo seremos... pero...

Un suspiro...

Por fin llegue a mi destino... (Creo que la palabra destino esta cada vez mas presente...).

El canto del motor se detiene junto con mi corazón, aun no puedo creer que te veré después de tanto tiempo. Cada año espero con ansia que Navidad llegue como un niño espera ver el árbol rebosante de regalos al despertar, así yo espero encontrarte, con la misma mirada chispeante y llena de inocencia al descubrir entre las cajas el obsequio deseado.

¿Cuando comencé a amarte? No lo sé... el amor llega siempre de improviso, tal vez tantos años de convivencia hicieron que aquel sentimiento naciera poco a poco. No, creo que simplemente desperté un día dándome cuenta que en realidad siempre te he amado y no quería darme cuenta o simplemente no quería aceptarlo por mis tontos prejuicios.

Será mejor que me de prisa, porque no se cuanto más pueda soportar...

Y aquí estoy ante tu puerta...

Toco tímidamente y no puedo evitar sentir miles de mariposas en el estomago, mis piernas tiemblan y se que no es por el frió. Me avergüenza un poco mi actitud adolescente. "Madura un poco" Me digo intentando tranquilizarme un poco antes de que abras la puerta y me encuentre contigo.

Tus ojos almendrados, color esmeralda brillan al verme, "Te estaba esperando" es lo que me dicen, se que los míos castaños también resplandecen como las tenues, pero fulgurantes luces que se dibujan al fondo de la oscura estancia a tus espaldas, en aquella solitaria cabaña en medio del igualmente desolado bosque.

Una sonrisa franca hace que una línea curva se dibuje al lado derecho de tus labios, tu mirada lleva una tristeza crónica sin perder su brillo, es enmarcada por algunas arrugas, "los años no perdonan..." es lo que siempre me dices cuando te miras al espejo y descubres tu semblante de hombre de mas de 40 a pesar de tus 33, es la marca del dolor latente de aquellos días oscuros que nos marcaron para siempre.

Pero aquí estoy yo... como siempre...

Desde pequeño te he cuidado, he estado contigo, acompañando en los momentos difíciles y también en los buenos, y seguiré en pie a tu lado porque eres mi niño, mi pequeño al que tengo que proteger, no importa que el tiempo termine por consumir nuestros cuerpos, voy a cuidar de ti hasta el ultimo suspiro de mis días.

Me recibes con un abrazo, tu aroma... ese aroma especial que entra por mis fosas nasales viajando por mi cuerpo y estacionándose en alguna parte de mis sueños más recurrentes... siempre estas en ellos de alguna manera, (¿como haces para siempre descubrir una entrada y colarte descaradamente?).

Un beso en mi frente sella el agradable recibimiento, (tu si que sabes hacerme sentir bienvenida), y me das un leve empujoncito para que entre, todo esto sin decir una palabra... ¿y es que desde cuando hacen falta, si mi mente capta todo perfectamente sin que existan las frases convencionales, aquellas que la gente siempre dice, nuestro lenguaje es diferente, tu cuerpo y tus ojos hablan por tu boca.

Tomo asiento frente a la chimenea robándole un poco del placentero calor que desprende (aunque con tal bienvenida había olvidado el frío terrible que sentía). Dejas caer tu cuerpo junto al mío, proporcionándome tu calidez, ahora la chimenea esta de más.

Tal vez no tenga tus caricias, ni tus besos (no importa cuanto los desee a veces, ojala algún día pueda probar tus finos labios rosas, apuesto a que son sabor cereza), pero tengo algo más, algo que el mundo no entiende (y a quien voy a engañar, yo tampoco), me basta amor con ver tu carita y que me transmitas ese sentimiento de bienestar que con nada jamás podré pagarte.

Han pasado tantos años ya. y se me hace increíble que aun seas la nube en mi cabeza que hace de salvavidas cada vez que estoy cayendo. Por ti aprendí que hay otras formas de amar que van mas allá de la carne o el habla y que pueden ser tan profundas intensas y puras como aquel amor común que la mayoría conoce.

Creo que ya estoy divagando otra vez... tal vez sea el ambiente misterioso y embriagante de este lugar... o solo sea la forma en que miras amor mió, que causa en mí un efecto mayor al de cualquier licor sobre la tierra.

Conversamos un rato e inmediatamente pasamos a la mesa, me espera una deliciosa cena, preparada con tus finas manos, ¿Hay acaso algo que no puedas hacer? Lo dudo...

El suave sabor del vino hace cosquillas en mi boca y me altera las ideas, inicias una plática.

Te remontas al pasado. Brindamos por esto y aquello, reímos un poco al recordar los momentos buenos y divertidos que pasamos juntos, cuando aun éramos un trío, viajamos por aquellos pasajes, (los buenos momentos, nunca los malos) una y otra, y otra vez, es como si fuera lo único que nos mantuviera vivos, además del uno al otro. No se que haría sin ti... no quiero ni pensarlo.

Por ahora solo quiero vivir este momento y ya...

Me haces sentir como en casa… No, espera, me heces sentir mucho mejor…

Estas si que son felices fiestas…

La hora se acerca, sabes que no puedo quedarme, aunque no importa cuanto lo anhele tendré que esperar hasta la próxima Navidad para volver a vivir estos momentos tan placidos a tu lado. Es mejor así, me lo repito una y otra vez tratando de convencerme (¿a quien engaño? es bastante doloroso saber que tendré que esperar tanto tiempo para de nuevo mirar tus ojos y que ellos me acaricien). Respiro hondo antes de acercarme a la puerta y decirte un frío "Adiós" como el temporal que me espera a la salida.

Digo un leve "Hasta Pronto" (nunca he sido buena para decirte Adiós) esperando que esas palabras se hagan ciertas, ocultando mi desanimo por separarme de ti por todo ese tiempo.

Mi mano toma la perilla sin ganas y con un esfuerzo enorme la hago girar, pero antes de salir algo me detiene... un susurro casi inaudible que escapo de tu boca. Me hace voltear hacia ti y acercarme. (¿Es cierto lo que escuche o acaso estoy soñando?).

-No quiero que regreses -

Esas palabras empiezan a taladrar en mi cerebro y dispararse directo a mi corazón. No digo nada, no puedo, sin embargo me gustaría gritarte en tu cara ¿Con que derecho me niegas estar ahora a tu lado si mi necesidad básica es cuidar de ti, estar a tu lado?

Mi furia surge repentina y silenciosamente, mis ojos arden por el intento de contener las lágrimas y mi sangre hierve impetuosamente, tal vez una buena bofetada te haga entrar en razón o... en último recurso una buena patada en las espinillas.

Me abrazas...

¿Acaso estas perdiendo la razón o soy yo? Seguramente... ya que el tenerte tan cerca me vuelve loca.

-No quiero que regreses, por que jamás quiero que te vallas de nuevo...-

Una extraña forma de decirme que permanezca a tu lado... ¡Que importa como me hagas saber que me necesitas! Ahora sé que lo que sientes es mutuo.

Ahora si puedo dejar sin temor brotar mis lágrimas (ya sé, soy una llorona irremediable), ya no hay nada que las detenga, tampoco a mis brazos para que rodeen tu cuerpo, y mi corazón por fin dejara de amarte clandestinamente, mi Harry.

- Te amo - Esas dos palabras que siempre soñé decirte también pueden volar libres.

-Y yo a ti Hermione... demasiado...- Silencio… no sé que decir o hacer, siempre piensas en las cosas que pueden suceder, pero cuando llegan jamás esta preparado para ellas, no importa cuantas veces ensayaste frente al espejo o planeaste una posible reacción.

-Eres mi soplo de vida, sin ti sé que jamás sobreviviría… - Continuas haciendo que mis lagrimas sean cada vez más intensas y terminen coartando mis palabras.

La puerta se cierra dejando fuera el mal clima, la nieve cae tupida llenando el espeso bosque que rodea la cabaña, así es mejor, ahora nadie osara acercarse. Los tiempos malos también quedan fuera, ya no sirven más, no hay nada que recordar, por que a partir de este instante una nueva historia esta por escribirse.

Esa puerta tal vez se abrirá, pero ni aun los malos tiempos, mi cielo, me harán alejarme de ti... Jamás lo han hecho.

_Fin._

_Para mi Sis ) ..._

_Feliz Navidad._

_Harry y Hermione Por Siempre..._


End file.
